disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2003
]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 10 - ''25th Hour (Touchstone Pictures) *February 14 **''The Jungle Book 2'' was released to negative reviews, but is a commercial success. **''Gerry'' (Miramax Films) *March 21 - Piglet's Big Movie *April 11 - Ghosts of the Abyss *April 18 - Holes *May 2 **''The Lizzie McGuire Movie'' **''The Cat Returns'' *May 3 - Where the Red Fern Grows *May 30 - Finding Nemo was released and becomes a mega-hit at the box office and gets Universal acclaim. *July 9 - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl was the first PG-13 movie to be released under the Walt Disney Pictures label, was released and becomes a hit at the box office. *August 6 - Freaky Friday *September 26 - Under the Tuscan Sun (Touchstone Pictures) *November 1 - Brother Bear was released to mixed to negative reviews, but with a commercial success. *November 26 - The Haunted Mansion was released to Negative reviews *December 25 - The Young Black Stallion Shorts *May 7 - Boundin' Television *January 17 - That's So Raven premieres on Disney Channel. *June 2 - Even Stevens ''airs its final episode on Disney Channel. *July 7 - ''Bear in the Big Blue House Season 4 resumes on Playhouse Disney. *September 20 - Lilo & Stitch: The Series premieres on ABC and Disney Channel. *September 28 - JoJo's Circus premieres on Playhouse Disney. *November 4 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 4 final episode premieres on Playhouse Disney. *November 28 - Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time airs on the Disney Channel. Comics *June - Gemstone Publishing begins publishing Disney comic books, starting with Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #634 and Uncle Scrooge #319. *September 18 - Gemstone publishes their first issues of Mickey Mouse and Friends and Donald Duck and Friends Books *September 1 - Disney Trim-A-Tree: With 24 Book Ornaments Video games *February 2 - Piglet's Big Game *February 7 - Treasure Planet *April 4 - Disney Princess for Game Boy Advance *May 5 - Finding Nemo *May 7 - Finding Nemo: Nemo's Underwater World of Fun *May 11 - Finding Nemo for PC *June 2 - Toontown Online *September 2 - Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *September 30 - The Lion King 1½ for Game Boy Advance *October 14 - Lizzie McGuire: On the Go! *November 4 - Brother Bear for Game Boy Advance *November 11 - Brother Bear for PC Albums *January 28 - Playhouse Disney 2 *July 22 - Kim Possible Theme park happenings *January 13 - Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular premieres at the Hyperion Theater at Disney's California Adventure *April 11 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh opens at Disneyland. *May 22 - Reflections of China opens at the China Pavilion in Epcot. *September 5 - 22-year-old Marcelo Torres is killed after suffering injuries during a derailment of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad at Disneyland. *October 8 - Mickey's PhilharMagic opens at the Magic Kingdom. *October 9 - Mission: SPACE officially opens at Epcot. *October 12 - ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter closes at Magic Kingdom. *December 5 - A vehicle on Space Mountain at Tokyo Disneyland is derailed while returning to the loading station. 4 guests were injured. Home video releases DVD & VHS releases *January 7 - Signs (Touchstone Films) *January 21 - Tadpole (Miramax Home Entertainment) *February 4 - Sweet Home Alabama (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *February 25 - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World: Special Edition *March 4 **''Heavyweights'' **''Man of the House'' **''Blank Check'' *March 11 - Stanley: Hop to It and Spring Fever *March 25 - ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Touchstone Films) *April 1 - Bear in the Big Blue House Live! *April 8 **''Life with Mikey'' **''New York Stories'' **''The Marrying Man'' *April 15 - Spirited Away *April 29 - Treasure Planet *May 6 - Toothless *May 13 - The Hot Chick *May 20 **''The Rescuers, ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Special Edition **''25th Hour'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *May 27 - A Bug's Life: 2-Disc Collector's Edition *June 3 - 3 Ninjas *June 10 **''The Jungle Book 2'' ***''Frida'' (Miramax Home Entertainment) *July 29 - Piglet's Big Movie *August 5 - Slam Dunk Ernest *August 12 - The Lizzie McGuire Movie *August 19 - Chicago (Miramax Home Entertainment) *September 2 **''Kim Possible: The Secret Files'' **''The Brave Little Toaster'' **''Escape to Witch Mountain: Special Edition'' **''Alias: The Complete First Season'' (Touchstone Television) *September 9 - Sleeping Beauty: Special Edition *September 23 - Holes *October 7 - The Lion King: Platinum Edition *October 14 - Flight of the Navigator, Holy Matrimony *November 4 - Finding Nemo (2-Disc Collector's Edition) *November 11 - Gerry (Miramax Home Entertainment) *November 18 - The Santa Clause 2 *December 2 **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Alias: The Complete Second Season'' (Touchstone Television) *December 9 **''Lizzie McGuire: Fashionably Lizzie'' and Growing Up Lizzie ***''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (Re-issue) *December 16 - Freaky Friday Direct-to-video releases *January 21 - 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *March 11 - Inspector Gadget 2 *April 1 **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life'' **''Sing a Song with Pooh Bear (and Piglet Too)'' *April 15 **''Castle in the Sky'' **''Kiki's Delivery Service'' *May 20 - Atlantis: Milo's Return *June 24 - Air Bud: Spikes Back *August 26 - Stitch! The Movie *September 16 - Bionicle: Mask of Light *October 21 - George of the Jungle 2 *October 28 - Disney Sing Along Songs: On My Way *December 9 **''Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade'' **''Recess: All Growed Down'' Character debuts *February 14 - Ranjan *April 25 - Professor Dementor *May 16 - Frugal Lucre *May 30 - Nemo, Dory, Marlin, Coral, Bruce, Nigel, Darla Sherman, P. Sherman, Gil, Peach, Gurgle, Bloat, Bubbles, Jacques, Anchor, Chum, Crush, Squirt, Blenny, Seagulls *July 7 - Lily *July 9 - Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann *August 26 - Sparky, Dr. Hamsterviel, Reuben *October 20 - Billy, Bonnie *November 1 - Kenai, Koda, Rutt, Tuke, Denahi, Sitka, Koda's mother, Tug, Tanana *November 3 - Edwina Badger People Births *February 4 - Kyla Kenedy (actress) *February 20 - Olivia Rodrigo (actress) *June 16 - Anna Cathcart (actress) *August 19 - Steele Stebbins (actor) *September 18 - Nina Lu (child actress) *November 1 - Hudson Yang (actor) *December 22 - Neel Sethi (child actor) Deaths *January 20 - Al Hirschfeld (artist) *February 17 - Pete Schrum (actor) *February 27 - Fred Rogers (American educator, Presbyterian minister, songwriter, author, and television host) *March 12 - Lynne Thigpen (actress) *March 20 - Michael Jeter (actor) *June 7 - Trevor Goddard (boxer and actor) *June 29 - Katharine Hepburn (actress) *June 30 - Buddy Hackett (voice actor and comedian) *July 6 - Buddy Ebsen (character actor and dancer) *July 27 - Bob Hope (actor and comedian) *August 6 - Larry Taylor (actor and stuntman) *September 12 - Johnny Cash (singer) *October 3 - Florence Stanley (actress) *October 16 - Carl Urbano (animation director) *October 27 - Rod Roddy (radio and television announcer) *November 12 **Jonathan Brandis (actor, director and screenwriter) **Kay E. Kuter (voice actor) *December 5 - Bob Gregory (comics artist and writer) *December 19 - Les Tremayne (radio, film and television actor) *December 29 - Earl Hindman (actor) 2003